


Unexpected Tears

by sakuma_ritsu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Nines are brothers, Connor/Markus only kinda there, Drabble, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, I didn't know how to end this, I'm calling RK900 Nines fight me, M/M, Nines and Connor centric, Other deviant leaders only mentioned, They're really dependant on each other, how do you tag?, no beta we die like men, not main focus, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuma_ritsu/pseuds/sakuma_ritsu
Summary: Connor didn’t used to think he could cry, every other android could cry, but Connor could never. He speculated that Cyberlife had designed him without the ability to shed tears, but his current dilemma proved his theory incorrect.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Angst??? Two times in a row?? Max what are you doing bud.
> 
> Anyways!! yes hi hello my friends! I am indeed alive! I've had such bad writers block for a while, but then I played DBH again and now I'm full of ideas!!
> 
> And yes like I said angst AGAIN but I'm sorry that's how we doing this

A low dripping could be heard throughout the empty corridors, it was approximately 2 AM on a Tuesday night.

**▲▲▲ STRESS LEVELS: 70% **

**D̴A̶N̷G̷E̵R̴:̶ ̶H̴I̴G̸H̸ ̷S̶T̸R̵E̵S̸S̴ ̴L̴E̴V̸E̶L̴S̵ ̸D̸E̸T̸E̵C̴T̶E̷D̸ **

A click could be heard alongside the low dripping,

And then silence

And silence

…

And then a sob, a ḅ̵͋r̶̬̹̋ö̵̟́k̶̖͉͂͝e̶̖͐̽n̴͇͇̉ sob from a broken android. The dripping became faster paced now, as did the wrenching sobs from the android. His entire right arm was covered in Thirium, as was his hand, and many other parts of his body mixed with his own blood and tears.

**▲▲▲ STRESS LEVELS: 81% **

**D̵̗̰͑̓&̸̤̽͜Ȧ̶̟G̴̜͋̆E̷̡̐Ŕ̷̹̀ͅ:̵͕̼̏ ̴̞̫͐̎E̷̜͐T̶̯̒̕E̸͙̳͛R̶̖̂E̴̿͜M̸̨̠͘͠ ̷̝͐̀ ̵̦̪̔L̵̥̼͐̾E̸͓̲̅̍V̷̛͖̆E̶͔̳̋É̶̱**

Connor didn’t know what to do, he was always going to be the deviant killer h̴e̷ ̴d̷i̶d̵n̵ '̶t̵ ̸d̸e̸s̶e̴r̸v̷e̸ ̵t̸o̶ ̷l̷i̸v̶e̷, what was he supposed to do? Hank and Nines told him that wasn’t him b̸̨̐ṷ̶̣̬̒̿̚t̴͖̪̖͐ ̶̥̀͝ͅḥ̴̐̾̉ḙ̵̘̉͂ '̷̯̭̤̏̂̚s̴̝͖͝ ̷̩͕̠̀͌̔a̴͓̾ ̵̨̞͝ l̸̘̾͜ī̴̗͋ȁ̸͈̽r̴̰͖̈́̆, Simon, Josh, and North were wary and the latter hostile towards him, but they still told him the actions he did when he was a machine weren’t him b̶̮͊u̸̹̎t̸̙͈̽ ̷̖̻̹͛̓̽t̴̫̿͘͘ͅh̶̜̫̞̍͝͠ẽ̷̘̪͙͆y̶̠͗ ̵̛̻͔̈́͒d̵̡͆̈͜i̷̗̯̓̑̾ḓ̷͑̃n̸̝͛͗̄' ̶̢̛̈̕t̷̺̄ ̷̩̯̎̊m̴̰̠̆͒e̴̪̺̝̍͆a̴̬̋͊n̵̹̹͆ ̵̩̉̆́ì̸̫̱̻̐t̸̫̟̚, Markus… Markus always told him that the machine he used to be was never the real him. Markus was the one he trusted the most and he loved the most s̶̤̍̓o̴̭̾ ̵̝̏̏w̶̡̭͍̽̇̕h̶̢͉̓ÿ̵̪͇̺́ ̷̻̎ͅw̸̮̟͖͑͑̕o̷̭͍̔͒͝ͅu̷̻͒͋l̷̥̳̘̐̌͛d̷̰͂ ̵͍͔͖̍͘͠h̷̗́́é̶͖́̈́ ̴͖͌͆̅ḷ̶̨̛̜̂͛i̷͔̓̿e̴̼̾͊ ̵̨͉̌̊t̵̩̞̀ő̶̧͌ ̵̖̽̀h̵̠̤̗̊̈́̌î̶͙̳̅͂m̷͍̺̎?̷̜͝

Connor didn’t used to think he could cry, every other android could cry, but Connor could never. He speculated that Cyberlife had designed him without the ability to shed tears, but his current dilemma proved his theory incorrect.

Connor shakily stood up, his optical units obscured by the continuously falling tears.

**▲▲▲STRESS LEVELS: 90% **

**A̶̪͓̝͗s̸̖̄d̷͉͍̱͗f̵̟̹̖̉x̵͚͔̐̄c̸̡̟̰̕v̵̢͋̅g̴̡̹̹̑b̶͕͇̦̓h̸̭͉͕̃̅j̴͎̜͎͆͑i̴̻̦̗͐̄y̸̥͂̀́7̴͔̗̘̌̈́̊t̸̹̺̘͂͐̅r̸͓̹̃s̴̥͌͐̀e̵̘͊z̷̺͛̀ḑ̵͖̻̔̾̀x̷̘͔̭́f̴̡̮̹̋̚͘ḡ̸̻̽̾h̸̠̃͊b̷̤̱̥͌́̚j̶̡͊͝n̸͉̘͇͒̔͝k̷̭̺͎̎m̶͔̮̉̊ **

Connor stumbled and limped his way through the hallways, the sun peaking through the windows. Connor wasn’t aware of what time it was, his internal clock was malfunctioning. All he did know was he couldn’t have been here a short amount of time, no chance h̶̢̙̀͗ë̷͕̮͌͋ ̴̣͉̑̓c̸̫͈̪̃̈́à̵͖̺̫̿n̸̥̑ '̷̡̜̈̿̉t̸̙̬͎͋̏ ̷̛͍́͝d̶͍͌o̷͍̝̕ ̵̤̤͂͆͘ạ̷̛̭͐̂n̸̦̳̦̋̽y̵̡̨̙̾ţ̶̞̩̀h̵̫̕ì̷̙͚̺̈́̃n̴̙̳̒̌g̴̬̜͛ ̵͎̍r̸̬̪͋͝͝i̶̛̐ͅg̴̣̀͐̏h̶̼̺͈̕ţ̷̤̭̕. Markus… where’s Markus?? Ď̵͈̠͎į̶̺̅̂͝ͅd̴̰͇̘̓͌ ̴̜̺͒͗̎h̸͎͊̒ē̷̆̿͜ ̶̯̖̻̀̒̓l̴̼̦̉̄e̵̖͕̫͑á̵͙̹v̵̙̼̫̀ḛ̶̟̂́̔ ̷̢̈̿h̵̨̙̲͐͆į̸̛͎̰͛̎m̶̖̐̓̂ ̸̞͓͎̔͠ť̷̻͓̦͒o̴̭̫̍͋o̷͖̲͋?̸̢̝̩͒͗̊ No no he can’t lose Markus. Markus? Markus. He loves the Deviant leader, and he knows the deviant leader loves him t̷̙͋͒͝h̸̩̿̌͘͜ã̶̘̜̫̓t̶͎̺̊̅ '̶͚̒̍̍s̵͉̳̼̈̿̀ ̶̭̚ẅ̸͚̭́̀r̴̝̎́̃o̵̱̠͗̑͝n̴̛̼̊-̶͉̍ “SHUT UP!” Connor bellowed from the bowls of his biocomponents. No, he couldn’t self destruct here, he had to stay by Markus’ side. They promised each other he couldn’t back out now

**▼▼▼STRESS LEVELS: 85%**

**A̶̪͓̝͗s̸̖̄d̷͉͍̱͗f̵̟̹̖̉x̵͚͔̐̄c̸̡̟̰̕v̵̢͋̅g̴̡̹̹̑b̶͕͇̦̓h̸̭͉͕̃̅j̴͎̜͎͆͑i̴̻̦̗͐̄y̸̥͂̀́7̴͔̗̘̌̈́̊t̸̹̺̘͂͐̅r̸͓̹̃s̴̥͌͐̀e̵̘͊z̷̺͛̀ḑ̵͖̻̔̾̀x̷̘͔̭́f̴̡̮̹̋̚͘ḡ̸̻̽̾h̸̠̃͊b̷̤̱̥͌́̚j̶̡͊͝n̸͉̘͇͒̔͝k̷̭̺͎̎m̶͔̮̉̊ **

Markus’ voice flooded his audio processor, he couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating or not, but he knew what he had to do:

**NEW MISSION: LOCATE MARKUS **

And Connor knew he had to accomplish this mission.

\------------------------------

Connor made it out of the room he had been in for hours, the memories of what had occurred flooding his HUD.

_Two obscured androids pulled the RK800 to the side, catching him off guard. “What are you two doing??” Connor spoke, confusion lacing his voice. Ah, did I know the perpetrators? The two androids quickly made his voice box go offline and chuckle darkly. “Why hello deviant hunter~ how about you let us show you how we feel huh?” as they pulled out a metal pipe, bringing it down to his-_

Connor cut off the memory there, knowing how it would play out from there, quickly after shaking his head in an attempt to dispose of the memory, but the results of Connor’s weak moment on his body couldn’t be ignored no matter how hard he tried. The mirror proved that. His nose was split alongside his left brow and lip, his right leg was badly damaged and his left arm had been cut open. Connor had already temporarily stopped the bleeding for his arm, but he needed medical attention urgently, as his HUD kept informing him. Connor sighed at his reflection, disappointment filling him once more. But seeing that he was still in one piece grounded him slightly.

**▼▼▼STRESS LEVELS: 79% **

**D̵̗̰͑̓&̸̤̽͜Ȧ̶̟G̴̜͋̆E̷̡̐Ŕ̷̹̀ͅ:̵͕̼̏ ̴̞̫͐̎E̷̜͐T̶̯̒̕E̸͙̳͛R̶̖̂E̴̿͜M̸̨̠͘͠** ̷̝͐̀

**NEW MISSION: LOCATE MARKUS **

Connor regained himself and continued his adventure down to the bottom of the seemingly abandoned building. Connor was confused to where exactly he was dumped, surely he couldn’t be that far from New Jericho right? Connor had kept thinking and he didn’t realize that he had somehow made it to the street. Connor quickly looked around to figure out where he was, but was disrupted by a group of people turning the corner. He couldn’t tell if they were androids or not, but his first instinct was to dive behind a garbage container and hide. Connor did just that, but he had landed on his injured leg wrong and let out a whine, which he immediately paled at. He heard the groups movements come to a halt

**▲▲▲STRESS LEVELS: 85% **

**D̵̗̰͑̓&̸̤̽͜Ȧ̶̟G̴̜͋̆E̷̡̐Ŕ̷̹̀ͅ:̵͕̼̏ ̴̞̫͐̎E̷̜͐T̶̯̒̕E̸͙̳͛R̶̖̂E̴̿͜M̸̨̠͘͠ ̷̝͐̀ ̵̦̪̔L̵̥̼͐̾E̸͓̲̅̍V̷̛͖̆**

“Who’s there??” A voice called out, but Connor couldn’t make out who it was, then again he couldn’t breathe. He heard someone bend over, and after some hesitance spoke “... It’s RK800 blood…” Someone spoke. Wait… a normal android couldn’t analyze blood… Nines?

▼**▼▼STRESS LEVELS: 80% **

**D̵̗̰͑̓&̸̤̽͜Ȧ̶̟G̴̜͋̆E̷̡̐Ŕ̷̹̀ͅ:̵͕̼̏ ̴̞̫͐̎E̷̜͐T̶̯̒̕E̸͙̳͛R̶̖̂E̴̿͜M̸̨̠͘͠**

"Connor??? Is that you?" Another voice spoke out to the abandoned alleyway 'Markus!'

**▼▼▼STRESS LEVELS: 70% **

**D̴A̶N̷G̷E̵R̴:̶ ̶H̴I̴G̸H̸ ̷S̶T̸R̵E̵S̸S̴ ̴L̴E̴V̸E̶L̴S̵ ̸D̸E̸T̸E̵C̴T̶E̷D̸ **

Connor tried to get up from his position, but his leg gave out on him and he got a glaring reminder on his HUD. #6312t limb, right leg component damaged #4807 audio processor d̵͍̮̻͙̖̤̼͆̐́̒̾́̇͌ḁ̵̡̨̣͓̹̜̟̜̈́̊̔̿̄͝ͅm̸̮̺̟̞̂̈́͂̉͆̿̚͝ą̴̱̦͖̦̖̻̻̚g̵̨͎̻̗̑̐͂͜e̵̺͛̆̈̋̀̌ḑ̴̳̯̙͉͚̔̌͜͠ R̵̨̬͈͔͑̓̓͘d̶̨̢̛͓̳̳͕̄͘͝f̸͇̼̣̪͍̜͒g̷̟͔̘͈̜̀̋̓̽h̷̨̛̝̾̈́̔̋͊͝j̶̫͔̮̫̇͒̅͂͂͊k̴̛̭͈̭̱̦͍͇̥̠̰͌͋͌̐̓̉̀̍͘ó̷͕̦̱͋̈́́̑́̍͠8̷̜͍͖͚̆̈́̄̓̄͐́̚͝7̴̰̞̂͆6̸̩̫͐̎̇͐̔̃͘͝ͅ5̴̛̲̲̖̩͉͈̺̂͊͒̃̆̈̈́s̶̫̥͖͐e̵͎͌̈́͌̔̈̑͠x̸̘͐̐̈̎̿͂d̴̡͉͋̿̽̋̑̓f̶̟̗̿̔̍̃̑̃͌̈́ċ̷̰͓̯̳͇̦̖͙́͗͌̎v̸̨̡͇̳͍̥̝̖̤̦̏g̴̨̩̗̲͋̈̈́̌̋̎͂̍̉b̶̥̞̬̻̭̄͒̄͂̓́̃̎̿ḧ̴̼̭́͐̍̉͠j̷̩̬̠̇̃̉͛̂͋ṇ̴̜̿̂̒͝͠k̶͓̣̦̦̰̪͔̚m̷̙̄̊̅͌͠l̸̢̲͔̰͌̀͘̚͜,̵̳̬̥̙̗̻̇̌͛͂͌̿͐̚ Connor groaned again his systems glitching out once more, panicking because he can’t move his leg anymore

▲▲▲STRESS LEVELS: 86%

D̵̗̰͑̓&̸̤̽͜Ȧ̶̟G̴̜͋̆E̷̡̐Ŕ̷̹̀ͅ:̵͕̼̏ ̴̞̫͐̎E̷̜͐T̶̯̒̕E̸͙̳͛R̶̖̂E̴̿͜M̸̨̠͘͠

Connor held his head in his hands, his lung components seemed to be failing him, then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Connor halted in his movements at the gasp beside him. “C-connor?” He heard someone say beside him. Was it Markus? Hank? Nines? Connor looked up reluctantly and met his gaze with a pair of shocked heterochromia eyes. “M-Mar-kus…” Connor stuttered out, holding out his damaged arm.

**▼▼▼STRESS LEVELS: 65% **

**D̸A̸N̶G̵E̶R̴:̶ ̴H̴I̵G̷H̸ ̶S̴T̴R̸E̴S̴S̷ ̵L̴E̶V̷E̶L̵S̶ ̵D̶E̶T̷E̸C̷T̷E̴D̷ W̴A̵R̶N̷I̵N̶G̴:̷ ̸**

T̴H̸I̶R̴I̶U̷M̸ ̷L̶E̴V̶E̶L̸S̴ ̶

WARNING: THIRIUM LEVELS AT 10%. SEEK ATTENTION IMMEDIATELY

And then Connor’s world turned black with the sounds of frantic shouting filling his audio processor.

And then silence

And silence

…

And then the voices came back more clearly, he could tell who was talking now.

Nines was shuffling around and muttering,

Hank was angrily tapping his foot while yelling about all this being, as a quote ‘bullshit’.

The other three deviant leaders were attempting to pull Markus from the form of stasis he may be in.

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

“Connor, run diagnosis”

\---- ---- ----


	2. And the slow rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibility of that kept on repeating in Nines’ head. Like a mantra haunting him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was gonna leave this alone??? Nah man, I love this story a lot.

Connor’s eyes shot open, frantically scanning the room. He had heard the request made by a quiet voice to check his systems, but his vocal processors were offline, so no noise emerged from his throat. Connor attempted to calm down and access his surroundings and situation. He was recilned in what looked to him to be a hospital bed, he also noticed chairs surrounded his bed now that his vision had begun to clear up. Something seemed off however, because he could’ve sworn he had heard voices, but looking around now…

There was no one.

Had Connor idled around trying to gain his bearings? If he did… how long was he out for? Connor tried using his internal clock again to figure out how long he had idled for, and what time it was.

…

…

He had idled for 3 hours, 25 minutes, and 56 seconds,

And he had been in stasis for 3 days, 9 hours, 45 minutes, and 39 seconds.

Connor quickly paled, not only had he been out for 3 hours without his knowledge, he had been in stasis before that for _ 3 days. _ Connor tried to get up from the bed he was on, but he quickly learned his legs were a bit shaky as he tumbled back onto the bed. Connor decided that lying on the bed seemed more appealing than standing up again, the door of his room creaking open however interrupted Connor’s inner monologue. Connor quickly looked up to see who had entered, making eye contact with a face identical to Connor’s own, only with pale blue eyes instead. Nines dropped his book and it made a _ very _ loud sound, accompanied by an _ even _louder sound by the taller android in question 

“HOLY FUCKING FUCK SHIT WHAT-” Nines began to holler before tackling Connor instead, firmly wrapping his arms around his older brother.

Connor was shocked by the very bold display of emotion from his brother, but quickly returned the hug, chuckling lightly at the light cuss words escaping Nines still. Nines pulled back slightly so he could look Connor in his eyes, “Oh my god Connor you don’t know how worried we were! You were out for 12 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, and 13 seconds. Markus and Dad are resting in the family waiting room because North, Simon, and Josh finally convinced them to take a break because they’ve been here the entire time you’ve been in stasis-” Nines paused to take a giant breath in “ Did you know that Gavin came by too? He wanted to know what happened when I hadn’t shown up to the precinct. Okay basically what I’m trying to say: Markus, Dad, and I are going… feral? That’s what North said anyways…” Nines trailed off, giving Connor the perfect opportunity to burst out laughing. Nines took a moment at that point to really soak in that his brother, his _ best friend, _ was really okay he was _ him _. 

The last few days had been extremely taxing on the RK900, the technicians weren’t certain if Connor woke up he would be… Connor. There had been extensive damage to Connor’s body, and hence his body forcefully shutting down. Because of the forceful shutdown, the technician speculated that Connor may have been forcefully reset as well. 

The possibility of that kept on repeating in Nines’ head. Like a mantra haunting him. 

Nines was brought back to reality by Connor’s laugh slowly trailing off, looking at Nines with a sudden fear present in his eyes. "Connor? What's wrong?? Are you okay?" Nines asked the shorter android, speaking in a gentle tone. Connor's LED blared red against the darkness of the room, eyes of the deviant in question shifting about frantically, trying to find one thing to focus on. "We… were alone yes? Just us two in the took right now?" Connor spoke meekly, eyes seemingly looking through Nines. 

▲▲▲**STRESS LEVELS: 70%**

**D̸A̸N̶G̵E̶R̴:̶ ̴H̴I̵G̷H̸ ̶S̴T̴R̸E̴S̴S̷ ̵L̴E̶V̷E̶L̵S̶ ̵D̶E̶T̷E̸C̷T̷E̴**

  
  


Uneasiness made itself known in Nines' processors, but he proceeded on nevertheless. "Yes Connor… It's just us" Nines responded cautiously, allowing Connor to release a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. 

Connor decided that the hazy room wasn’t helping his current dilemma, so he decided to focus on the numbers on Nines’ coat. “I… I can still hear…” Connor started to whisper, but was cut off by an invisible barrier making itself known in Connor’s throat. 

A transparent liquid quickly trailed down both of Connor’s cheek, Connor shakily lifted one of his hands up, feeling the liquid, _ tears. _“I-I can’t… Nines please I can’t ikeephearingtheirvoiceseverytimeifocushardenoughicantninespleasei-” Connor began to ramble as he gripped his head, warning messages filling his vision.

  
  


▲▲▲**STRESS LEVELS: 98%**

  
  


**Ŕ̵̤̱̲͉̫̦̬̪͚̗͎̉́̈͜͜d̵̲̜̜̗̯̤̳͇̖̘̑̔͜͜f̴̨̡̞̭̬̯̫̳͍̙̪͔͉̝̿̈́͊͝͝g̴͓͉͕̱̼̲͖̬̠̹̫͎͓̲̈̕͜h̸̛̯̅̏́͛̄j̴͎͇̙̠̠̰͉̰͔͓̍̏k̸͚̩̭̜͉̯͎̹̫̤͍̫̼̲̗̑̒͌͜ǫ̵̨̡̛͚͓̥͙̪̩̞̠̹͓̥̯͎́͐́̍̓́̉̆̏̉̈̆̽8̸̧̡̧̥̯̳͍̱͕̀̃̾́̂́̐͛̎̉̃̄̇͒͗͛7̵̫̟̯̠̝͚̇̿͊͊̾̒͐̿̔̃̂̍͘̕̚͠6̵̭͎̼͉͑̅͝5̵̢̥̯͚̰̓̈́͋͌̎̀̑͊̌̌ș̵̛͍͈̪̑̆͌͛̏̓͛̈́̆͝͝e̵͍̘̪͕̩͛x̸̫̲͚̓̒͜ḑ̴̞̙̦̭̹̙͎̞̩̞̞̘̽̂̇͂̚͜f̴̨͙̬͔̙̘͓̰͑͋͂̊̓̏̔́͠ċ̸̨̪̮͚̖̝̲͉̰̀͂̽̐͒̐̍̒̆͛̎͆̑͛͝v̶̨̯̪̟͛̂͊͋̓̋͋g̴̟̜̣̤͍̝̹̰̳̗͗̏̂́b̴̧͉̞̦͙̺̣͚̝̙̳̥͚̗̖̠̂͊̈́̂̓̂́̔̑̌ḧ̸̢̖͖̯͇̥̮̦̘̜͙̥̥̰̂͂̀̄̈́ͅj̸̧̤̜̩̝͐̓̽̎̒̽̐̕͘ͅņ̷̣̺̙̲͙͓͍͔̟̩̥͖̩̪̠́̓͆̅̾̀͘͜͠k̴̠̣͈̥͔͙̜͈̞͉͚̤̙͐́̓̾̈́̋͑̚͝m̸̻̥̰̥̟̳̣͉͔̂͝ļ̵̭̱̗̜̙͇̣͙̖̒̍́̏́̇̑͋͊̊̔͘͝,̶̨̜̠̰̳̮̫̠͚͉͖̖̭̯̈̆̔̔́͗̈́̔̍̑̔̎**

  
  
  
  


Connor began to hyperventilate, more error messages making their way into the abundance of error messages already filling his vis- optical units. Connor could still make out three more figures entering the room, his facial recognition kicking in involuntarily.

RK200 #684 842 971

Registered name: Markus

Det. Gavin Reed 

Born: October 7, 2002

Height: 5.9 ft (1.79 m)

Weight: 176 lbs (79.9 kg)

Hank Anderson

Born: September 6, 1985 

Height: 6.2 ft (1.88 m)

Weight: 209 lbs (95 kg)

Markus, Detective Reed, and Dad… Markus, Detective Reed, and Dad… Markus, Detec-

“Connor? Recognise me? It’s Nines, your brother. I’m here to help you. Would holding my hand help steady you?” N...Nines spoke in a hushed tone, pulling the curtain around Connor’s bed to surround them, giving them privacy. 

▼▼▼**STRESS LEVELS: 95%**

Connor nodded frantically. Nines was nice, Nines was his family. 

N̶i̵n̶e̷s̵ ̵w̴o̴u̸l̴d̵n̷ '̸t̶ ̴h̵u̵r̸t̵ ̴h̵i̷m̴ ̸l̴i̵k̶e̷ ̴h̴o̷w̸ ̶t̶h̴e̷y̸ ̸h̶u̵r̶t̵ ̷h̴i̷m̵

At the confirmation, Nines proceeded to grab Connor’s hand, stroking them with his thumbs. 

▼▼▼**STRESS LEVELS: 90%**

“Connor, you don’t have to talk about what happened now, and we don’t expect you to be able to either. What you went through is beyond anything any of us could possibly imagine. Just know though, Markus, Dad, and I are always here. Doesn’t matter what time or what place, we’ll come and help you. And I’m certain even if he doesn’t act like it, Gavin is here for you too. He cares. We all love you more than words can describe.” Nines gently expressed to Connor, meaning every syllable. Nines, however, didn’t expect his bigger brother to barrell onto him in as tight of a hug as he did. Connor loudly sobbed into Nines’ neck, letting himself be completely vulnerable in Nines’ arms.

▲▲▲**NINES: Nines**

Hah, that’s funny. Nines was in a tier of his own, not even having an actual title. Just “Nines”. Connor cleared his throat, pulling back to look at Nines in his _ eyes. _ “I...I… I don’t think I’ll be ready to talk about it for a _ long _ time in all honesty, b..ut I know I have you guys to support me when things become too much… I won’t ever be how I was before, but… that’s okay. I can just build off of me now and become a better me.” Connor smiled through his own tears, his speech bringing tears to Nines’ eyes as well. Pride swelled in his chest, because _ look at his brother _, he was the strongest person Nines had ever known, and he’s always being surprised by him.

“Do you think you’re ready to talk to them?” Nines asked, tears and his smile still plastered to his face.

“Yes, I am” Connor responded without hesitation, meekly looking up at Nines, “...As long as you’re here, that is.” Connor whispered. Happiness bubbled in Nines’ chest, but he played it off with a smug grin. “You’re more dumb than I thought if you think I would just leave you” Nines responded while dramatically making hand gestures. A loud ‘_ hey!’ _filled the room, courtesy of the older android, before the laughter of the brothers filled the room instead.

The curtain was pulled open.

And light filled Connor’s _ eyes. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: All is fine  
Connor internally: *fire everywhere* AAAAAAAAAA
> 
> \---  
\---
> 
> Hi guys!!! So I decided to continue this because: It's probably my favourite thing I've ever written and I'm really proud of it. In the future I may dedicate a whole other fic to Connor waking up reset, and I'm certain I'll continue this one with Connor's recovery!!
> 
> Anyways!! See you next time!!
> 
> Instagram: @ominousvampire

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: I hate myself
> 
> Everyone else: who do I need to vibe check?
> 
> \----
> 
> Also
> 
> Connor: *leg doesn't work*
> 
> Connor: Surprised Pikachu face
> 
> I really just inserted the Connor/Markus because I'm a dumb Connor kinnie and my gay heart loves Markus,,, anyways I hope you enjoyed!! I don't know If I'll write a second part to this... but ya know.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! I love you all!!


End file.
